


【18:18】【九辫】四合院故事: 铃铛谱 (Explicit)

by before_you



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 九辫, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/before_you/pseuds/before_you
Summary: 阅读前警告：九爷x云儿，老爷娶娇妻，躲避铃。放/置，上/下/穿/环，木/马，双/性。别问，问就是封/建/余/孽。





	【18:18】【九辫】四合院故事: 铃铛谱 (Explicit)

**Author's Note:**

> Notes：  
肮脏文学，一切能想到的污梗。  
务必先读阅读前警告后再选择proceed。  
勿上升真人，仅供娱乐。  
======

正文：

京城大少九爷最近娶妻了。听说曾经是戏园子里的名角儿，生得清秀漂亮，被九爷看上以后就包了场子，再没出门唱过。也不知道多少人盼着想着，都不得一见。九爷有个四合院子，院落深深，最里面的闺房装点得漂亮极了让夫人住着，只是九爷严令禁止下人进出。

闺房里熏着白檀香，门关得紧紧的，但沉下心来听，似乎能听见隐约的几声甜腻呻吟。九爷推开房门，屋子里点了好几根红烛，把闺床和梳妆台都照亮了。他顺着声源寻过去，掀开了那层遮住了床上的红帘。

他的小夫人正坐在床上，以一种很羞耻的姿势略微敞开着腿，身上只看得见一层粉白的轻纱盖着，手很无措地搭在大腿根部，睫毛上还挂着几滴泪珠。

看见他，床上的人马上手脚并用的爬到床边，两只细长白嫩的手搭在床沿，仰起头抬着眼望着他，脸上满是潮红。

“云儿怎么了？”九爷心里清楚得不行是怎么回事，可是他乐意逗弄自己的小媳妇，故意噙着笑问他。

小夫人手指攥着九爷的衣角，下巴靠在他胸膛上，眼神哀求地看着他：“老爷，难受……”

九爷搂着夫人坐下来，把他腿分开，抱到自己身上跨坐着。云儿两条腿跪坐在九爷大腿旁边，下身被迫裸露，几缕凉风吹进来，刺激得他一抖。九爷探手往下一摸，果然触手一片粘腻。

“湿成这个样子？”他挑挑眉，顺势把云儿身上的那层粉纱褪掉，露出他白嫩的皮肤来。薄纱下面什么都没有，他漂亮的胸前被点缀了两只精巧的银环，银环上分别坠了两个小巧的铃铛，一动起来叮叮当当响，乳尖挺立，敏感非常。他下身缠了好几圈白色的布，把隐秘部位严严实实地遮挡起来。如果往下摸去，就会发现那处泛的水已经洇湿了白布，留下一片淫靡的痕迹。

九爷用带着湿润的手挑起小夫人的下巴，指尖那些痕迹尽数抹在了他的脸上，小夫人害臊得很，瑟缩了一下，但是没敢躲开。九爷把手清理干净了，就去解他身下的裹布。可才没解开两圈，他就发现了不对劲。

“谁动了这个？”九爷的脸色一下子沉下来。这个裹布是他亲自缠上去的，有几个复杂的结此刻被拆开，变成了简单的蝴蝶结。他离开才小半个时辰，走之前还让人解了手，断没有如厕时解开的道理。杂乱的结再加之这比平时泛滥很多的水，他一下子明白了什么。

云儿没想到这么容易就能被抓包，小脸一下子白了，支支吾吾说不出话来。九爷知道他多半是自己忍不住了抚慰了一下，可他偏偏生性恶劣，最喜欢吓唬调戏自己的香软美人，“可说呢，进来时候腿敞得那么大，是迫不及待要给谁操吗？”

小夫人识不破玩笑话，闭着眼睛摇头，眼泪似乎蓄在眼角，马上要流下来。

“别人可没有为夫能满足你。”九爷把缠着的最后一点儿裹布解开，露出令人惊叹的那块隐秘之地。少有人知道，云儿是个双儿，就连九爷也是新婚之夜才发现的，还一晚上没办事儿，费了一夜口舌安抚以为丈夫会嫌弃自己的小夫人。第二天起来，九爷就把人绑在床上穿了三个环，那处不应该在他身上出现的小巧器官敏感得不行，上了小小的银环之后每天都挺立在外面，弄得云儿站也不得坐也不得，无论什么姿势，只要一动，就会摩擦到，勾起浓浓的情欲来。

九爷做什么都会把小夫人尽量带在身边，带不了的时候通常时间很短，九爷就会用一条长长的布把小夫人裹起来，让他没法满足自己，只能忍着布料和银环的摩擦盼着他回来。

云儿闭着眼睛，止不住地摇头，他修长的手指不安地捏着自己大腿上的软肉，弄出一片红痕来。九爷的指尖正拨弄着他下身的那个环，他今日试着抚慰自己可始终不得技巧，反而把情欲挑拨的更加旺盛，这会儿仅仅是被九爷简简单单地一弄，就想要的不行，隐藏的那条缝隙都微微地张开了口。

“想要吗？”九爷见熬媳妇儿也熬的差不多了，干脆把之前脑子里那点儿淫靡的想法，“看你这浪的样子，以后我去哪儿都得带着你，得拿条链子拴着。裙子底下什么都不能穿，束胸也不行，走两步就磨着，看你能出多少水，”他突然想起来他前几天他收的一个玩具，顿时起了不少坏心思，“想要，就先玩个玩具给为夫看看，嗯？”

小夫人全身都泛满了情潮的粉红，脑子昏昏沉沉的，只听见了前面一个问句就迫不及待地点头，后面什么都没听清。

九爷用还湿着的长长裹布把小夫人的手腕束在身后，系得紧紧的，然后让他的双腿分开靠在床头坐好，用手指分别拂过他身上的三个银环，把人弄得欲哭无泪，然后就离开了床，薄纱重新被放了下来。

没多久，他搬过来一个什么东西，重重的。云儿看着薄纱掀开后那个“玩具”，脸一下子煞白，“不行的，这个不行的…”

那赫然是一个野马形状的实木结构玩意，做得栩栩如生，唯独让人跨坐上去的地方有一个按照九爷那活儿做的模具，看得云儿心惊胆战。

九爷把人抱了起来，弄成一个小孩子如厕的姿态，两条腿被大大的分开，架到了木马的两边脚蹬子上。云儿害怕得不行，手被束着站不稳还要颤颤巍巍地支撑着身体，九爷放了手他便使劲夹紧了马腹，小腿颤抖着。

“云儿不是想要得很么，这个能满足你吗？”九爷拍了拍他挺翘的臀部，掰开他夹紧的小腿。本来脚蹬子就站不稳，一阵外力下来云儿支撑不住，只能无助地看着自己一点一点被迫坐到那根刑具上，柔软的穴口慢慢把冰凉的木头玩意吞吃下去。

九爷见差不多了，便松开手，压住人的肩膀把人摁下去。那根刑具完整地破开了云儿身体的最内部，小夫人话都说不出来，只能弓着背小口小口的喘气，眼睛睁得大大的。九爷松开手，他受不住的向前到，下巴搭在马头上，又长又直的睫毛扑闪着，舌尖从有些合不拢的唇间探出来。

马脖子那里有一个类似开关的装置，九爷把它拨开，木马便突然晃动起来。云儿还没适应了，就被上下顶弄起来，好不难受。

他咬着唇角忍着呻吟，道具上下一动，他被穿了环的三处也都磨蹭着。这个玩具做得仿真，连鬃毛都有，粗糙的毛擦过敏感之处，撩拨了情欲又不负责解决，把他逼在崩溃的边缘，不上不下的。

九爷翘着腿坐在床边，好整以暇地看着他，时不时还“指点”两句。

“不许咬唇，叫出来。”“大声点儿。”“不许闭眼睛，看着我。”

云儿听他的话，再难受也努力地做到，湿润的眼睛像是黑葡萄一般，委委屈屈地盯着他，小声地哀求着他停下。

九爷叹了口气，终于还是心疼小夫人，把木马停了，搂着人的腰把他抱下来。小夫人腿软的站不起来，下身粘腻的一塌糊涂，靠在老爷怀里，用那金丝线绣纹着的华服磨蹭着上身，情欲之中都不知道自己做了什么。

九爷被他磨蹭地火起，也不再跟他磨什么，把他压倒在床上摆成跪爬的姿势，解开裤带冲了进去。那一处隐秘地带已经不需要过多的润滑，他进入的顺畅，被裹得舒舒服服。他华服的纹理在动作之间擦过云儿的臀部，蹭处一小片一小片的红痕。

云儿渴望了半天，终于被完完整整地占有了，心理上的快意甚至胜过生理。他的脸埋在软绵绵的特制枕头里，吸着残存的九爷的味道，脑子里什么都消失了，只剩下对方在自己身上的驰骋。

那天晚上，闺房里的淫靡叫声缠绵了一整夜，红烛摇摇晃晃，几度欲灭。

第二天清晨，云儿醒来的时候，九爷正站在床边准备帮他换衣服。他手里拿着一件浅紫色的纱衣，底下是一条同款式的裙子，旁边还放了几个铃铛。

“来，穿衣服，今天带你出去逛街。”九爷抖了抖裙子，抓住云儿的脚腕，把他扯到床边。云儿全身赤裸着，身上倒是被清理的干净。九爷帮他套上裙子，紫色的裙衣很不保守地只遮到膝盖以下一点，换上的纱衣没有袖子，只能披在身上，用扣子系好，更像是一件披风。纱的质地没有那么细腻，磨着他敏感的皮肤，每一次动作都会带来痒痒的感觉。

九爷把他扶起来，给他穿好薄纱，又从身后抓住他的两只手腕，用一条长长的绸缎紧紧捆起来。这样的姿势让他被迫挺着胸膛，穿了环的两个小巧乳尖挺立着，动不动都能磨蹭在纱衣上，躲也躲不开，只能生生忍着。

九爷把铃铛拿起来，系成一串挂在他的脖子上。这俗名是躲避铃，声音与普通的铃铛有所区别，走起来丁零当啷作响，为的就是提醒大家，走过来的是有夫之夫，让人及时能回避。

“爷，亵裤……。”云儿见他把自己的装饰品都戴上了，却还没给他亵裤穿，忍不住小小声地问。

九爷把最后的一个配饰帮他戴好，那是一条很细很细的银链子，连着一个细细的圆环锁在他的颈上，然后把那条细银链收在纱衣里面。那是一条约束用的链子，为的是九爷若是想在哪儿呆一会儿，能把夫人用链子拴在身边，任意玩弄。

“穿什么亵裤？自己夹好就是了，可别让水脏了街坊四邻的地面。”

这做起来哪有说着容易，若是要夹着，就势必会碰到穿了环的私处，越夹越敏感罢了。可是云儿不敢反驳，只能稍微收了收被玩弄了一夜的私处，委屈地点点头。

“行了，走吧。”

九爷扯了扯漂亮颈子上露出来的那一截链子，云儿被拉的踉跄了一步，然后赶紧跟上九爷的步伐，走在他的身边。还没等走出院门，就遇上了九爷的好友，一位曾是弦师却在前不久娶妻后退隐的少爷，正往院落内走。

“嗯？你怎么来了？”九爷停了步伐，上去给了周少爷一个老友不见的拥抱。云儿险些没刹住车，差点撞上去。

“好些日子没见了，夫人可好？”

提起这事儿，周少爷叹了口气：“你也知道，他身子最近不太好，总是咳嗽，这不是给他拿药来了吗？”

“那你赶紧去吧，我和云儿正好去逛街，逛完去你家拜访一下。云儿也很久没见孟儿了，他们是好友，该是怪想念的。”九爷家里曾经做过草药生意，藏着许多外人不得见的宝贵药材，他认识周家夫夫也久了，听着自然担心，忙不迭挥挥手让周少爷快去自家药房那儿拿药，“一会儿见。”

周少爷点点头：“一会儿见。”

九爷便扯了扯云儿的细链子，带着他出门去了。

只是院落里的青石板上不知道什么时候多了些水渍。

-END.

**Author's Note:**

> ======
> 
> 全篇所有play来自@松绿。


End file.
